villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
James Hook
Captain James Hook is the main villain in the novel Peter Pan ''and its film adaptations. Background Captain Hook is a pirate and, like all pirates, he loves gold and treasure. However, when Peter Pan got in the way, Hook lost one of his hands, which was soon eaten by a crocodile named Tick Tock. Hook is forever mad at Pan for what he did and has always been trying (and failing) to take revenge. The Walt Disney Company The best-known version of Captain Hook appeared in the 1953 ''Walt Disney movie Peter Pan which he became one of Walt Disney's memorable. Pirates of the Carribean At some point after the events of the first Peter Pan, ''James Hook returned to the Carribean where he met his friend, the Pirate Lord Don Rafael, whom he told about a body that had been discivered, Rafael also noted during this encounter that Hook had not aged at all and had developed a fear of children. ''Return To Never Land In the sequel Return to Never Land he captures Wendy's daughter Jane and took her as leverage to try and get what he wanted. When he found out that she did not want to be at Never Land, Hook promises her that if she would help him with what he wanted that he would help her with what he wanted. To do so he made up a story in which he claims that he wants to see his mom back home so they would have common ground. He is defeated by Peter and once again falls prey to another sea creature, bizarrely familiar to the ticking crocodile from the first, and flees while the main protagonists celebrate their victory. ''Kingdom Hearts'' The Disney version of Hook is featured in the original Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories, 358/2 Days and Birth by Sleep. In the original Kingdom Hearts, he joins forces Maleficent and their fellow Disney villains in an attemp to control the Heartless and rule the universe. He still grudge against his old foe Peter Pan. He tried using the Heartless to destory Peter and his new friends, Sora with Donald Duck and Goofy but he failed and still get chased by the crocodile Tick Tock. Epic Mickey Captain Hook makes an appearance in the video game; Epic Mickey, as one of the bosses. In the video game, Hook and most of his crew were mechanically altered. So Mr. Smee asked Micky if he can help. When mickey helps he can choose whether to let Peg Leg Pete fight him or if Mickey wants to fight him. ''Jake and the Neverland Pirates'' In the preschool show, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Captain Hook is the main ant agonist to Jake and his pirate crew. Hook is not as evil in the show and is more portrayed as a comical villain, though he is still greedy and selfish. He is also completely helpless without Smee. He often steals stuff from Jake and his friends, which sets the story in motion. Why he steals from Jake and his friends can be because of three possible reasons: They had something he needed to find treasure, he wanted to destroy the item he steals, or because he really wants the item. In the end, Jake and his friends would foil Hook and count their gold doublooms they got from solving "pirate problems." Hook will also often butt heads with Jake and his crew when both are looking for treasure, though his incompetence will often defeat him more then Jake's crew can. Hook is set to get a love interest in Red Jessica. 1991 Hook In Hook, Peter Pan has returned to the real world and is now a busy husband and father with a wife, Moira and two children, Jack and Maggie. While the family is visiting his wife's grandmother Wendy, in London, Hook kidnaps Jack and Maggie, forcing Peter, who has forgotten about his previous life in Neverland, to reunite with Tinkerbell and The Lost Boys to defeat his former enemy. In the end, Peter is victorious while a ticking crocodile clock statue falls on top of Hook. It is unclear what exactly happens to him. Captain Hook was portrayed by renowned actor, Dustin Hoffman. 2003 Peter Pan Jason Isaacs played Hook in PJ Hogan's 2003 live action film. Hook's character is portrayed similar to his disney counterpart, but more darker. He is able to use fairy dust and fly by thinking evil thoughts. He is defeated by Peter Pan once again and loses his "happy thoughts". He falls right into the crocodile's mouth and is eaten. Peter Pan and the Pirates Captain Hook appears in the animated TV series Peter Pan and the Pirates ''and he was voiced by Tim Curry. He is portrayed as a ruthless enemy to Peter Pan, The Darlings, and The Lost Boys. He is seen as being a domineering and no-nonsense leader to his crew of pirates, but is also intelligent, well-educated, and enjoys the works of William Shakespeare. Other appearances Captain Hook appeared in the second and third ''Shrek films, in the third film, he joined Prince Charming to help him take over Far Far Away. [Deceased Category:Disney Villains Category:Pirates Category:Movie Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Leader Category:Trickster Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Important Category:Book Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Cowards Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Murderer Category:Killjoy Category:Deceased Villains Category:Humans Category:Liars Category:Recurring villain Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:In love villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Shrek Villains